Smart cards have become widely used as an important tool for personal identity verification and security authentication. In particular, the combination of Java technology and smart card technology extends the application field of the smart cards. The smart card may be often referred to as Java card due to its availability on Java virtual machines and various operating platforms.
The Java card is suitable for services such as over-the-air download, multimedia information management, and near distance payment, and supports the operation and management of many applications. As the Java card can support and process more and more services, more and more data may be stored in a cache of the card and processed by the card. The requirement on size of a memory card in the smart card also grows higher. However, at present, the size of a non-volatile memory of the smart card and the size of an on-chip FLASH of the memory card are relatively small, so that a capability of handling services by the smart card is limited.